


Touch-Touch

by gooeyhuey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyhuey/pseuds/gooeyhuey
Summary: Felix gives Changbin a massage.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 214





	Touch-Touch

Adept hands found their placement. "It's hard," said Felix, readjusting his fingers for a firmer grip.

When he squeezed his shoulders, Changbin moaned quietly, albeit muffled with half his face buried in the pillow.

"Have you been stressed lately?" The question itself would have come across as a joke if it was asked by anyone else. Instead, Changbin let it suspend for a moment while thumbs worked into the knots in his shoulders.

"A lot's been going on."

Felix hummed, a noise of acknowledgement or agreement, Changbin couldn't tell. "You should tell me when it gets like this."

Oftentimes, Changbin would. Felix's hands were magic, and the service came cheap or even free if he happened to catch him in a really good mood. But lately they were too busy, in too many meetings, doing too many shows, endless promotions giving them little time for sleeping and eating, let alone leisure.

Felix's fingers dug and Changbin gasped. At another pass, he groaned into the touch. "Oh God."

Felix relaxed his grip, soothed the spot with the light circling of his thumb. “Just your shoulders? I can do your back, too."

“If it’s not too much to ask.”

“Of course not, hyung.” The truth was his back wasn’t wound as tight as his shoulders, but it was just nice to feel knuckles knead either side of his spine. The weight of Felix sitting on his lower back felt reassuring. He was relaxed, a little bit sleepy. He was able to see Felix work out of his periphery, an attentive face shifting subtly into different focused expressions when he changed up how his hands moved to address a tension point.

Felix looked up. They met gazes, or at least Changbin's partial gaze, and Felix smiled warm and bright.

Changbin thought that was the end of it. "Thank you so much. I'll treat you the next time we eat out." He shifted, getting ready to roll onto his back when Felix pressed a hand down mid back to keep him still.

"How do your legs feel?"

This wasn't unprecedented. After Changbin sustained a strain to one of his calves, Felix had rubbed them every now and then during the recovery. That was a brief period with briefer sessions, however, often with the two of them sitting on the couch with their eyes glued to the television. 

This felt a little bit like crossing a line somehow, though he wasn't sure why. Confronting it, he felt a little ridiculous projecting onto Felix like that. "It's some very minor soreness," Changbin said, wondering if Felix would still continue if he knew the meager extent.

"I don't mind."

In that case, Changbin wouldn't turn it down. Felix slid off of him, sitting cross-legged on the bed where he pulled one of Changbin's legs into his lap. Whatever hangups he had were eased when the heel of the palm slid along his calf muscle.

The tender spot behind the back of his knee was almost ticklish, nearly causing the involuntary kick of his foot, but Felix seemed to anticipate it and held him by the ankle, laughing quietly at the small jerk.

After the other calf was done, he expected that to be the end of it until the hand moved from the knee and started on the back of the thigh. Even over his sweats, the touch was alarmingly intimate. He didn't know if it was right to speak out, though. Maybe there was a sort of cultural dissonance going on Changbin maintained that he was pretty open-minded.

Again, feeling it move along his thigh in practiced, firm squeezes eased any apprehension. Felix knew what he was doing. The touch stopped shy of his ass, and that was when he felt outright sorry for taking such a nice gesture the wrong way.

Then the hand went inward, nudging Changbin to spread his thighs. There was probably nothing to it, but it was a sort of breaking point where even though he knew there was no ulterior motive behind it, his body was convinced otherwise.

He could tamper a little arousal. He collected himself, squashed the feeling down in his stomach as it was making itself known in his groin. He held out for some time before things had moved further inward, but the touch was more persistent than his force of will and he found himself beginning to get hard.

What a position for it, hardening up at an awkward angle and feeling the thing stiff and bent beneath him. Not quite painful yet, not enough so to make any obvious movements to tip Felix off to something being amiss. Instead, he tried to enjoy it for what it was, pushing the thoughts from the forefront of his mind, trying not to think about how it was Felix's hands on him that were making him hard.

By the second thigh, he was so much more sensitive. Fully hard, hipbone digging into his erection and the weight on it trying. Aside from that small pain, he was horny as fuck and still being groped by Felix. Massaged, he corrected his own thoughts. There he went again, mind off the rails trying to paint the gesture in a different light.

"You alright, hyung? You've been staring off."

He had been staring off, realizing he’d been fixated on a blank wall for far too long. "Yeah."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stomach hurts."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The hand stopped, fingers still on his thigh. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I just, uh, need a minute." What he thought was a cue for Felix to leave turned into the boy shifting to sit beside him, the hand retracting and now rubbing his back in gentle circles.

Felix sat cross legged in shorts that were hemmed loosely mid-thigh, meaning they rode up to where Changbin caught wind of inner thigh and boxer briefs. His cock stirred beneath him, though still with the presence of mind to take in just how weird it was to be turned on by the sight.

"Did I jostle you around too much?"

"No." To even be talking seemed like effort. He craned his head, laying it on his hand staring right up Felix's shorts, watching the small tremors of the inner thigh whenever he moved. "I don’t know."

"Something you ate?"

"Yeah." His eyes swept up, meeting Felix's. He gave a sort of half smile hoping it indicated things were alright enough. Apparently it indicated the opposite, Felix brushing his bangs out of his face and rubbing between the brows. Relaxing for sure, if Changbin was in the proper mindset.

"I’ll stay here with you, hyung."

"No, it's fine. It'll pass." His eyes kept coming back to his legs and it sure didn't feel like it would pass, not under those circumstances.

"Maybe you should lay on your back."

Changbin was inclined to agree if only to relieve the pressure on his cock, but no matter how he played the maneuvers in his head, he couldn't think of a way to get past Felix seeing him stick his hand down his pants to tuck his hardon up into his waistband. So he beared with it all, the weight on his tortured cock, the sight of Felix's waxed legs, being coddled by his doting junior.

What a gentle hell.

"It feels better like this."

Felix hummed in a way that suggested he was unconvinced, but didn't argue the point.

"I'll be like this for a while. You don't have to hang around."

"I don't mind."

"I'm not going to make you hang out with me on your day off."

The hand came down far, settling on his lower back. "You're not making me do anything."

God, how he wanted to. Either make Felix leave so he could jerk off in peace, or make Felix stay and help him offset the problem he caused, however indirect it was.

He was just frustrated enough where he was toeing the line of not caring. Maybe because the thought was kind of arousing, just turning and seeing Felix's reaction. It would’ve been one of the weirder things to happen, but Changbin liked to believe they had a friendship that could withstand it.

When he worked up the nerve, he turned to his side first, slowly onto his back, where Felix placed a hand on his stomach and offered a smile of support that lasted a few moments before giving Changbin a once-over. His brows shot up when he noticed something was off.

To his relief, Felix smiled wider. "A stomach ache, huh?"

"I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"I'm sorry." He didn't remove his hand, but kept glancing at the tent. "You should've just told me."

"Easy for you to say."

Felix chuckled, and if he hadn't just been coaxed into submission he could've brought the kid into a headlock. "It happens. Don't think this'll get you out of your end of the deal."

"My end of the deal?"

"I want a massage, too." Felix flopped onto his stomach and Changbin knew exactly what the position would look like before even moving into it. But still, that niggling of doubt convinced him otherwise. He was just reading this wrong, that Felix was strangely lax about a friend with an erection sitting on his lower back and groping him.

A back massage, he corrected himself again. Changbin's wits had been so clouded by the last thirty minutes that he rolled with the punches, perched up on Felix's lower back, halfway sitting on his ass, seeing his hardon stick out above the back.

When he started at the shoulders, he rocked forward, the underside of his cock briefly touching Felix's back before it bobbed up again. There was no way Felix didn't feel it, but the only reaction was the boy’s shoulders moving into the touch.

This was madness. This was maddening. Certain movements forced the bob of his cock again, pressing against Felix's back, just above his ass. Why'd he even agree to this? Why didn't he just kick Felix out?

"Too hard," Felix groaned. "That really hurt."

"Sorry." He didn't even really know what he was apologizing for. His mouth ran on autopilot while his eyes and body were far more attuned to whatever was going on below their waists.

"You're not very good at doing my shoulders.” It was a lighthearted jab, the nerve of Felix. Though Changbin didn’t have the time to be annoyed, the following instruction hushed up any of the pending thoughts. "Try lower."

"Lower?" Changbin tested it, hands placed on the midsection.

"Lower." That’s when he was sure of it. Felix was coming onto him.

Now he felt anticipatory jitters, bringing his hands down slowly just in case, but he couldn't have been wrong about this. This was all just too crazy.

He slowed considerably on the lower back, that last dip before Felix's ass where he had to shift downward, erection pressed partially on Felix's firm ass. When he wasn't told to stop, he continued, wrists first, palms sliding over the clothed ass until he was all but cupping it and then, "That's good."

Not just good. Great. He squeezed softly, feeling how tight it felt in his hand. And Felix breathed aloud, a sound that shot straight to Changbin's cock. Experimentally, he pulled and pushed them, making the cheeks snap back together and jiggle under his hands, though the movement was barely noticeable under the fabric of the loose shorts.

"I think," Changbin hesitated, but they’d already gone this far. "I can give you a better massage if I take these off."

Felix had his face hidden in his arm, but he nodded exaggeratedly. "Go ahead."

He worked them down, exposing boxer briefs. A simple pair in red, but form-fitting. This time, he gave a light smack and his cock twitched watching the fat of it jiggle. Then he just couldn't help himself. He squeezed hard, feeling it firm underneath his hand, yet also soft.

He had some abstraction in mind, the theory of wanting to fuck Felix. He didn't know how to put it into practice, didn't know the first thing about anal sex besides it being a thing that could be done and a general idea of what it looked like with years of healthy porn consumption under his belt. Instead, still clothed, he pressed his cock up against Felix's cheeks and rolled his hips. Even with three layers of fabric between them, it felt incredible.

He was hoping for Felix to offer more instruction here, but that seemed to be where his creative mind tapped out. Changbin was the hyung here, supposed to be the one leading with experience, but he was also greatly out of his element.

"Are you hard?" Changbin asked.

"Yeah."

Well, shit. What next? Neither of them were in a talking mood. Felix moved, having Changbin move off. He thought that was the real end of it, but Felix rolled to his back and Changbin felt another little interested lurch when he saw Felix hook thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs.

He'd seen porn thousands of times and never really thought a cock was beautiful before. He knew this was the first time the sight of one made him feel this way, made him feel excited, made his mouth feel dry. And the thought struck him that he wanted Felix fully naked, to see everything laid out just for him.

"Can you take off your shirt, too?"

Felix nodded, sitting up to pull his t-shirt off of himself, and now Changbin had the full context. Muted brown nipples, faded freckles. He'd seen these before, but had never really looked, never took the time to appreciate them, how they made Felix uniquely appealing.

"You haven't taken anything off, hyung.” Felix was quiet, almost demure.

He nodded, starting first with his shirt, then his sweats. Being watched, uncomfortable, but not nearly uncomfortable enough to get him soft, especially at the unwavering way Felix looked at him.

Now they were supposed to touch, or something. They were probably supposed to touch before they got naked. The order was all wrong, and for the sake of progress it prompted Changbin to speak, "I have lube in my underwear drawer."

"So do I."

Both stared at their respective underwear drawers, but Changbin's was closer. He stretched off the bed to dig in the not-so-hidden location. "Have you ever done this with anyone before?"

"No. Have you?"

"Me neither, but I want us both to feel good." It seemed dutiful to say. The two shifted closer and Changbin uncapped the lube. "Can I touch you?"

"Okay."

They matched each other’s posture, sitting up and back, one arm behind them to support themselves while they took turns applying lube. Since it was Changbin’s suggestion, he was the first to reach out, fingers paused in their outstretch. He met Felix’s eyes one more time, his hesitance addressed with a small nod for the go ahead. He took Felix in hand, a small smile spurred from him at Felix’s hitched breath.

He didn’t anticipate Felix to reach out so soon in return, also nodding encouragingly as adept hands found their placement. “It’s hard,” said Felix, readjusting his fingers for a firmer grip. That spurred a surreal sense of deja vu, but Changbin didn’t have the time to mull, not with the pleasant feeling of a warm hand squeezing the head of his cock.

Facing each other, they had very little to look away at. It was either his hand steadily pumping, the rise and fall of Felix’s diaphragm from interrupted intakes, or his face, with his lidded eyes and parted lips. They always seemed to catch each other’s gazes, with respective tugging of their lips upward in the humor of it, the absurdity, manifesting to an air of awkwardness.

That gave Changbin too much to think about, so he stopped his hand for the moment, using the back of it to push Felix into him so they wouldn’t be forced to stare at each other so openly. The weight pushed him backward and he laid back, the arm used originally to support himself fixed around Felix’s shoulder, halfway cradling the other against his chest.

They were so close like this, feeling the heat and sweat off the other’s body. Changbin’s hand found its grip around Felix’s cock again and he felt the sigh both in the movement of the body and in the other’s shaky breath into his neck. 

Felix craned his head to look at Changbin, and this time it wasn’t awkward. Changbin saw it coming, but still couldn't really prepare for being kissed like that. Soft, Felix pulling back just to see how it landed and Changbin leaned into the next one to show just how receptive he was.

It was easy to let go like that. It was easy to stop thinking, to respond to Felix’s mouth and get lost to the feeling of the hand jerking him off. Where, in his strength, he was progressively shifting their positions, placing Felix on his back while Changbin remained on his side.

The breaking of their mouths was reluctant, but not without purpose. Changbin was eager to get his mouth on more, on Felix’s neck earning noises like grunts, but softened by breathing out. And Felix was so cooperative, moving his head every which way to give Changbin access to every stretch of skin possible. Even down to the collarbone, shoulders pulled back to lift his chest up where Changbin had come to notice Felix’s nipples were rock hard. He stuck his tongue out, just to poke into a nipple with his tongue, feeling just how hard it was.

“Oh my God,” said in English, though even if Changbin hadn’t understood the phrase, he could’ve gotten it from tone alone. Leading with his tongue, he closed his mouth around it and sucked lightly, tongue flicking over the nub.

Looking up, he saw Felix watching him intently. "It's sexy watching you do that,” said during the laving. His hand had gone lax on Changbin while he spoke. “Let me try doing it to you.”

Changbin lifted his head and nodded, now moving onto his back while Felix was propped up beside him. One more kiss was shared between them, wet and slow before Felix worked downward. Not as meticulous, his own quiet urgency at getting to the target in mind. Unbelievable to Changbin, just how appealing Felix looked with a nipple in his mouth, freckled cheeks pulled inward with the light sucking.

In that time, Felix remembered to stroke Changbin’s cock, reminding him to do the same, but both had been so focused at looking at the other that the motion was slowed to a near frustrating stop.

"You think I can-" Changbin looked down to where he had Felix in hand. "I want to try something. Stay still."

Felix only nodded when finally lifting his head. Changbin scooted down, hunching over Felix’s waist. Once again taking the cock in hand, but this time holding it upright by the base while he lowered his head and circled the tip of it with his tongue. He smiled when that small act caused Felix to shiver.

“Wait,” called Felix, leaving Changbin worried for a moment that he’d gone too far. “If you lie back, I can get on top of you and we could do it to each other.” This time, he let Felix guide him, where he was told to lay back while he was treated to the sight of Felix’s ass in his face. He smacked it hard, Felix lurching forward and laughing, chiding with a whiny little, “Hyung!”

“I couldn’t help myself.” Like that, he realized how quickly they acclimated, how things between them still felt normal despite them being anything but.

He was rubbing the cheek in silent apology when Felix got into position proper and lowered himself, Changbin using the hand he had on his ass to guide Felix into a workable position. In that way, Felix’s cock hung heavy and low, but Changbin still needed to employ a hand and an irksome craning of his neck to be able to even meet it with his tongue.

Whatever the difficulties were forgotten the moment he felt Felix’s breath on the head of his cock. Almost mirroring the previous attempt, an experimental circling of the tongue until breathing in and closing his lips around it.

Changbin managed the same, hand held around the shaft to hold it in place while he sucked on the tip, a wriggling of Felix’s hips above him at the act. He kept the other still with a second hand placed on the outer thigh.

Aroused like this, it felt incredible. No matter how amateurish, Felix’s mouth was attentive and consistent. Changbin had been wound up for so long to that point that just the small, wet noises were enough to get him there, the touch compounding that.

It seemed Felix was right there with him, his own little rolls of his hips served as indication enough, but Felix had brought his mouth off Changbin enough to warn him. “I’m really close.”

Changbin nodded, not that Felix could see him. He left one last stripe of tongue in a lick while letting off, bringing the hand down low toward the head in faster strokes where he pointed Felix away from his face in the last moments of erratic breathing and twitches of his hips before cum shot hot all over his chest.

Over him, Felix was still sensitive. Changbin jerked him slowly, causing him to really squirm. “Me too,” Changbin said.

Felix tempted fate just a little longer than he had, a few small sucks and strokes of the tongue before he lifted soon enough to avoid getting a load in the mouth. Felix made a small noise of discomfort, and when he’d turned to him Changbin realized he wasn’t quick enough to avoid a few shots to the face.

God, that was hot, and Felix kept at stroking him throughout the rest of his orgasm, Changbin’s hips rolling up to get a little more out of the feeling until the wave had passed. After that, he could only look at Felix’s scrunched, cum-covered face and laugh.

“It’s not funny. It almost got into my eyes."

If Changbin thought it was funny before, he thought it was hilarious now. He watched for a moment, Felix with eyes screwed shut trying to grope around for the nightstand where the tissues were. He steadied Felix with a hand on the shoulder, having him sit back. “I’ll get you the tissues.”

Felix kept still while Changbin grabbed a few and handed them to Felix. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Of course.” He grabbed a few for himself to wipe down his chest, and another to wipe the spit off his mouth, glancing up every now and then to watch Felix’s cleanup.

He opened his eyes again, looked down to where cum had leaked onto the bed. “Sorry I let it get on your bed.”

Changbin shook his head. “It’s fine. Come here.” It wasn’t much of a suggestion, Changbin’s arm reaching out to pull Felix back into him just to enjoy the feeling of closeness now that both were sated and clear-minded. He leaned in for another kiss, smiling when Felix returned it. It was brief, a touch of their lips.

“I knew you got hard, hyung,” Felix admitted as soon as they parted.

"What?”

"I knew you got hard," Felix repeated. “And I knew you were trying to get rid of me.”

"How?”

They both ended up laying back on the bed again. Changbin wrapped a loose arm around Felix’s shoulder while Felix rested a hand on Changbin’s chest. “It was my goal, for one. And your breathing changed when you started getting turned on.”

"My breathing changed?”

“Yeah.” Felix looked up at him and smiled softly, tapping a finger to Changbin’s chest. “It’s sexy.”

Changbin clicked his teeth dramatically. “I never knew you were evil like that.”

“Evil?” Felix raised his head a bit to look at Changbin for a moment, the two breaking into a small laugh before he moved inward, laying his head on Changbin's chest. “I guess if it’s so evil, we’ll never do this again.”

“Now that would be really evil.”

“Wouldn’t it be? Then maybe I should make it up to you, instead.”

“Maybe.” He squeezed Felix's shoulder “ I can think of a few ways.”

-

Jisung was laid out on the living room couch, holding his phone close to his face when Chan walked in.

"Jisung, there you are." Chan took a seat on the available end, dropping a 10,000 won bill onto his chest, right in front of his phone.

Jisung's eyes lit up. He picked it up and inspected it. "What's this for?"

"You were right,” Chan said with something of a stilted laugh. “Just walked in on Changbin and Felix.”

Jisung sat up, grinning big. "Told you so." He pulled his wallet out and stuffed the bill inside.

"Yeah, yeah, you win.”

After putting his wallet back in his pocket, he faced Chan and cocked a brow. "Are they still going at it?"

“Well, they didn’t close the door all the way, so you can look for yourself and see.”

Jisung pocketed his phone and got to his feet. “I'll be right back."

**Author's Note:**

> this is just one of those things that was sitting semi-complete on my drive for weeks and i just wanted it done and out of my sight. the experience of writing and editing this was a lot like drinking corn syrup.


End file.
